


The Impossibilities of Magic

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose teases the Doctor, telling him he must be a wizard. After all, what is a sonic screwdriver if not a magic wand?





	The Impossibilities of Magic

You’re a wizard, Doctor.  
That must be it.  
You have a magic box  
that takes you wherever  
you want to go--  
whenever  
you want to be there,  
providing anything  
you could wish for.  
Your clothes never seem  
to wear out, and if  
they did you’ve got a  
wardrobe  
that goes on for miles.  
And your cupboards  
are never bare. Also,  
you make the best  
hot cocoa  
in the universe,  
and that _must_ be  
magic.

Besides, she adds with a  
giggle, what’s your  
screwdriver  
but a magic  
wand?

. + . + .

He remembers her  
voice,  
her laugh,  
her cheeky grin.

Emptiness  
echoes  
in his  
hearts.

I’m no wizard,  
Rose Tyler.  
A wizard  
could bring you  
home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Whovians! I sort of got lost in Good Omens for a bit (I'm still there, really, but in a "I can actually write other things" kind of way 😉) but I haven't forgotten about the Doctor! I'm working on something new, and much longer, and when I get a few more chapters written I'll start posting it. In the meantime, apparently I'm writing angsty poetry. *sigh* This started out as something sweet, actually, but I can't help but bring the angst!
> 
> Written for doctorroseprompt's Summer Fic Bingo || prompt: magic


End file.
